Two Kisses
by stuckbeingrachel
Summary: ['"I'm actually really surprised I haven't seen mistletoe around here, yet. She usually has it all over the place, but – it's over us."' '"Do you have someone to kiss at midnight?"'] 2nd part of the 12 Days of Christmas- read and review? Jara!


**2nd day of the 12 Days of Christmas- we're getting closer! I'm so excited! :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Mara Jaffray leant against the wall and pulled her book out of her purse. She was in perfect view of the party. She could see everyone, and everyone could see her, if they took a moment to look. But they all danced and laughed and mingled. She wasn't one for parties.

Her best friend, Patricia Williamson, had practically begged her to tag along, claiming that Mara needed to get out more often. So there she was 'out' and reading a book, just like she did at home on a night like this.

Christmas night.

Maybe it wasn't the best way to spend Christmas, but she didn't have anything else to do. All of her friends were on trips or working or with family and she had no immediate family nearby.

She looked around briefly, hoping to find a chair to sit on, but it seemed that any seats had been removed from the room so there could be more room for dancing. She turned the page of her mystery novel and tried to focus on the words and block out the techno version of _Jingle Bell Rock_ blaring through the speakers next to her. Snapping her book shut, she emerged from her corner and headed for the seat but she was stopped by someone running into her.

The blonde boy looked down at her and said in an American accent, "Oh, sorry! I didn't see you!"

"It's okay," she giggled, stepping around him.

Suddenly her arm was grabbed and she was pulled back.

"Mara Jaffray, where do you think you're going?" Patricia demanded, linking their arms.

"I was just going to sit over there and read my book."

"Oh, but why? Why can't you dance? Mingle…" she nudged her suggestively.

"It's just not my thing, Trish."

"Alright, well, at least meet Weasel Face."

"What?"

"Mara, this is Eddie Miller," Patricia pulled the blonde's shoulder so he'd stand next to her.

"Hi," he nodded.

"It's his party."

"Yeah, I forced my roommate to let me throw it. He hates parties." Eddie rolled his green eyes and Patricia looked at Mara slyly.

"I bet you two would get along great. Where is he?"

"He went out with his little sister. I don't know when he'll get back." The American shrugged, wrapping an arm around Patricia's waist slowly, which he received a glare for but she bid Mara a farewell and walked off with him.

Mara shook her head with a small smile and continued toward the chair, but found it occupied by a couple. She looked away and her brown eyes found the entrance to the apartment where a wooden chair sat near the door. She sat down slowly and opened her book again, nearly to the end and in such suspense.

Soon, she was reading the last sentence. She smiled and closed the book, looking down at the cover. What an intriguing story. She tucked it safely in her purse and looked at the clock on the wall. People were still dancing; a few people had left the room or gone home. Maybe she could slip out without Patricia knowing. She stood up and headed toward the door, looking back at the party to see if Patricia could see her, but then she was on the floor, looking up at the ceiling, a throbbing pain in her forehead where the door had hit her.

"Oh god," the man mumbled, closing the door and reaching his hand out to her. She blinked and took his hand, standing up. She stroked her forehead and winced. There most likely would be a bump there in the morning. "I'm sorry; I didn't expect anyone would be leaving so soon. Edison's parties usually last till after midnight."

"No, it's fine; I'll be fine." She shook her head, looking up at him. She self-consciously ran a hand through her black hair.

His hair was blonde, flicked over his enchanting ice blue eyes and his dark red dress shirt complimented his pale skin. He was more than a head taller than her and it suited his lanky form. His thin, pink lips were pulled into a worried frown. "Are you sure? Do you want some ice?"

"No, no, I'm okay," she responded, but it came out in an awestruck whisper. She had never seen such a handsome man.

"Good," he half-smiled at her and his eyes flitted over her head to the party. "Don't you like the party? Ed throws some of the best, or so I hear."

"No, they're not really my thing." She shrugged shyly.

He laughed quietly. He stepped around her and leant against the wall. "I totally get it. I think they're too noisy. And things can happen. You can get stoned out of your mind. Or drunk and crash your car. Or get someone pregnant. Or get pregnant yourself, depending on which gender you are."

Mara chuckled. "Yes, exactly, you can be taken advantage of…"

"Or take advantage of someone while you're drunk. Parties are bad, in my opinion."

"I agree."

"See, Eddie just invites people and they invite more people. Amber Millington, she's the one that decorates. She's the one over there in the corner, jumping around like a kangaroo on caffeine."

Mara giggled at the sight of the dancing blonde.

"I'm actually really surprised I haven't seen mistletoe around here, yet. She usually has it all over the place, but – it's over us." he sighed, looking at the floor and slipping his hands into his pockets. "This just got awkward."

Mara pressed her lips together tightly, crimson pooling over her cheeks.

There was a gasp.

They looked up at Amber standing there, punch cup in one hand, the other covering her mouth. "Ooh, looks like someone has to kiss." She smirked slyly.

"Amber," he warned, widening his eyes slightly.

"I will announce it to the whole place if you don't kiss, and then you'll have to kiss." She snapped, planting a hand on her hip.

He huffed, turning to Mara. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she breathed, slightly embarrassed.

He took a step up to her and leaned down, hand finding her hip as hers landed on his shoulder, their lips pressing together gently.

"Very good," Amber nodded triumphantly. She looked around and then back at them as Mara's head tilted as his did, deepening the kiss. "Um, guys?" His hand left Mara's hip and his arm wrapped around her waist, her hand cupping the back of his neck. "Guys, you can stop now." She tapped her foot on the hardwood floor before waving them off and walking off.

Mara pulled back first, eyes fluttering open and meeting his shyly. She smiled slightly and pulled the strap of her purse farther up her shoulder, stepping away from him. "I have to go. Bye."

He let her slip out of his arms and his eyes followed her as she left the apartment. "Bye…" And then his head jerked. He lunged at the door, whipping it open. "Wait, what's your name?" he looked up and down the hall but she was nowhere to be seen. He threw his hands in the air and kicked the wall in frustration. "And now, my life's a freaking fairytale."

* * *

Jerome Clarke arched an eyebrow at Eddie's sleeping form and scratched the back of his neck, gently kicking his roommate in the stomach. Eddie's eyes shot open and he let out a breath, looking up at him.

"What, Jerry?"

"Okay, last night, I met this girl."

"You usually do," he commented, sitting up as Jerome took a seat beside him on the couch Eddie had missed the night before when he had tried to lay down.

"No, look, she was different. I like her. I want to get to know her. But…I don't know her name. She was at the party." He told him.

Eddie looked up at him. "When did you get here?"

"About eleven, I guess. She was leaving and I hit her in the head with the door—"

"Well that's one way to meet a girl. I've never tried that." He chuckled.

"But she…" Jerome sighed. "I want to find her. Who came to your party?"

"I don't know. Describe her to me."

"Black hair, brown eyes, tan skin, short…she doesn't like parties." He relayed what he knew and Eddie nodded.

"Oh, Mara – yeah, Patricia brought her along."

"Who's Patricia?"

"She's a friend of Amber's."

"Do you know if Mara will be at Amber's New Year's Eve party?"

"It depends on if Amber invites Patricia."

"Thanks, mate," Jerome shot out of his seat and Eddie shrugged, leaning back and closing his eyes again.

* * *

Mara looked around the room. For once, she wasn't hiding in the corner, but she didn't know if she should be out in the open. What if he wasn't here? He knew Amber, but he didn't like parties, so why would this one be any different? What if he didn't feel something when they kissed? Maybe she was just being naïve.

She looked up when Amber squealed, announcing that it was almost midnight. But Mara didn't really care. Quietly, she weaved in and out of the guests. Before she could make it very far, she ran into something, and that something wrapped its arm around her waist, preventing her from falling. She looked up and met his familiar blue eyes and a blush immediately warmed her cheeks.

"Sorry, I seem to be knocking you over a lot lately." Jerome chuckled, minty breath fanning her face.

"It's fine," she murmured shyly.

"I didn't get your name." he stated, his arm loosening a little on her waist, giving her a chance to move, but she didn't.

"Mara Jaffray,"

"It's a pleasure to meet you properly, Mara Jaffray. I'm Jerome Clarke." he smiled. "How's the bump?"

"It wasn't too bad. It was gone within a few days." She assured him, a smile slipping onto her face.

"Good," he nodded and then leaned closer to her, boldly resting his forehead against hers. "Do you have someone to kiss at midnight?"

"No,"

"May I kiss you?"

"Well, you've done it once already…" she drifted off and Jerome grinned, leaning forward as the crowd around them counted down to one.

* * *

**Review?**

**I'm working on day 9 right now, but I'm also working on several stories that have nothing to do with 12DoC; _A Love Like War_,_ The Touchstone of Ra_, _Long Distance_, _Lucy_, _Beyond the Veil_, _The Worthy One_, _No one needs to know_, a super secret surprise and a new story called _The Fog_! Be ready! **

**Also, could y'all try to review? I really feel like I'm not writing for anyone because sometimes it takes days for a review to appear, or I don't get any at all... Just, review if you can. :)**

_**"Angels lift me; are you with me? I'm holding on to you like I'm holding on to white balloons. Carry me away! I hope that you don't break!"**_

**-Rachel**


End file.
